1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus for a work vehicle to which an implement provided with hydraulic actuators can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among implements that can be attached to work vehicles, one example of an implement provided with hydraulic actuators is a front loader provided with, i.e., hydraulic cylinders for driving a boom, hydraulic cylinders for driving a bucket, and the like. In some cases in which a front loader is installed on a work vehicle, the work vehicle is also provided with a support frame for supporting the front loader; left and right braces of the front loader are detachably connected to the support frame; and the support frame is also equipped with a boom control valve for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinders for driving the boom, a bucket control valve for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinders for driving the bucket, an operating lever operatively connected with these control valves via a link mechanism, and other components (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 4-110406).
The configuration described above has an external structure in which the entire operating system for the front loader is placed on the exterior of the vehicle. Therefore, a decorative structure is needed to cover up the boom control valve, the bucket control valve, the link mechanism, and other components so that they are not exposed. The number of components increases proportionately, which leads to increases in cost, weight, and the like.
In a work vehicle equipped with a cabin, there is also a need to configure the cabin so that it can correspond to the operating system of the external structure. Therefore, the cabin structure becomes complicated, which leads to further increases in cost, weight, and the like.